


Released

by SharkGirl



Series: Monsters, Mana, & Materialization [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Continuation, Cute, Dry Humping, Implied Relationships, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining, Post S6E3, Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, S6 Spoilers, Selfcest, monsters & mana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: It only took a tick for Lance to notice the warm weight beside him. And, after glancing down at the two furry cat ears poking out from wild, unkempt hair – his hair, technically…well, sort of – the events from the day before came rushing back.Sequel toTrapped.





	Released

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenofmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/gifts).



> Hello all!! After posting [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098342) last week, I got a few requests for a continuation with the actual naughty bits. I hope you don't mind that it still contains the goofy humor (which we've all come to associate with Lance and now Pike)
> 
> Also, I wanted to get this finished by yesterday for my friend's birthday, but I'm a day behind. I'm sorry, Mari!! I do hope you still like it~ It's got two of our favorite in it!! ♥ HAPPY LANCEST...I MEAN, BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance didn’t typically move around much when he slept. Years of wearing overnight face creams had forced him to stay still – lest he make a mess of his pillow. Tonight, however, he found himself in a different sleeping position, his headphones knocked off and his mask askew.

He pulled his mask the rest of the way off and tossed it to the side, blinking blearily at his surroundings and wondering just what had woken him up in the first place.

It only took a tick for him to notice the warm weight beside him. And, after glancing down at the two furry cat ears poking out from wild, unkempt hair – his hair, technically…well, sort of – the events from the day before came rushing back.

But more than remembering that his Monsters & Mana character had somehow gained a physical form and a personality all his own, what was at the forefront of Lance’s thoughts now was the way the other was pressing close against him, letting out soft whimpers and mewls as he straddled one of Lance’s legs and pressed forward. And, whoa, okay, so _that_ was what woke him.

“Pike,” Lance hissed, gripping his double’s shoulders and pushing him back a bit. The last thing he’d want to be caught doing was humping his bedmate, so he figured Pike would feel the same. “Pike,” he said again when the thief didn’t show any signs of waking – or slowing the rhythm of his hips.

Finally, after Lance was one tick away from shoving the other out of his bed completely, Pike opened his eyes and looked up at him, his pupils unbelievably wide in the darkness of the room. “Lance,” he said. It wasn’t a question, but almost as if he was making a note.

“Not Gyro?” Lance offered and Pike flushed, finally averting his gaze and flattening his ears.

“S-Sorry,” he apologized, scooting away from Lance and hissing through his teeth as the very evident bulge in his pants brushed Lance’s thigh again. “Sometimes at night, I, uh…” He swallowed, chewing on his lower lip, one of his canines poking out.

Lance watched with interest as the sharp tooth dragged along the abused flesh. He wondered if Pike did this sort of thing often. And, of course, considering what he’d learned about his doppelganger so far, Lance posed the question that begged to be asked. “With Gyro?”

Pike blinked, finally meeting his gaze again. “What?”

“You do this sort of thing with Gyro?” Lance clarified, imagining for a moment what it might be like if he was in Pike’s place. To have Shiro – in any form – to himself. It was no secret that he had a huge crush on him. But, over time, it had changed from hero worship to something more. Though, lately, Shiro had been pretty distant. Hadn’t been stopping by Lance’s room to talk or give advice or…anything else.

“Yeah,” Pike admitted after a moment, his ears still pinned back and the tip of his tail twitching from side to side nervously. “I’m nocturnal and at night, I sometimes get…urges.” His eyes went wide at the admission. “Wait! That sounded bad.” He held his hands up. “Thievery is lonely work, okay and-”

“It’s okay,” Lance promised with a chuckle. Honestly, seeing himself – or a version of himself – freaking out was kind of cute. And, ignoring how weird that probably was, he continued. “If I was stuck in the middle of the woods with Shiro-err-Gyro, I’d probably take advantage of the situation, too.” He paused. “If he was okay with it, I mean,” he amended.

“Uh, yeah, Gyro’s _definitely_ okay with it,” Pike said, almost to himself, the flush on his cheeks spreading down his neck. “I kinda wish we’d gotten some time together before I ran off,” he confessed. “It’s been a while…”

“Oh, yeah?” Lance questioned, propping his head on his elbow and giving Pike his full attention, like it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary to talk with your alter ego about his sexual exploits. “How long?”

“A few days?” Pike offered with a furrowed brow as he did the math. “It’s kind of hard with the others sleeping so lightly,” he explained. “So, we usually have to sneak off.”

“Ooh, secret rendezvous.” Lance smirked. “So, you and Gyro just leave the others and do the dirty in the woods?”

Pike frowned, his blush spreading further. “You don’t have to put it so crudely.”

“My bad,” Lance apologized, holding a hand up. “Just wondering,” he said, lifting said hand to cover his yawn. It was late and they should probably get back to sleep. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

Pike was quiet for a moment and Lance thought that was his signal to get a few more winks. But then the other spoke. “I didn’t say that…” He was fidgeting, eyes downcast and ears drawn back again. His tail flicked impatiently.

Lance should have kept his mouth shut, but the late hour and the ridiculousness of the situation seemed to give his tongue a mind of its own. “Need any help?”

The second the words were out of his mouth, Pike snapped his head up, his eyes going wide.

Time to test that flexibility and see if Lance could fit his foot into his mouth. But before he could take it back, Pike wet his lips, glancing up at him through his lashes, almost shyly. “You mean it?”

To say that Lance wasn’t curious would be a flat out lie. But that didn’t mean he intended to actually act on those vague, meandering thoughts. The ones he’d been having since waking up to find his double dry humping his thigh in his sleep.

But his sleep-addled mind – along with his curiosity – got the best of him. “Sure,” he offered with a small shrug. “I mean, gotta help a guy out. Especially when that guy is me.” He grinned and Pike, though he’d eyed him skeptically at first, returned the gesture.

“Okay.” He drew closer to Lance, his tail swishing behind him. “If you’re sure.”

“Why not?” Lance was really good at digging his own grave, wasn’t he? Apparently being woken up by a horny, catboy version of himself gave him a case of verbal diarrhea. Wasn’t there supposed to be a filter between his brain and mouth? “So,” Lance went on, uninhibited, “What does Gyro normally do?”

At that, Pike flushed so darkly, the marking on his nose nearly disappeared. “Uh, well...” He licked his lips. “Maybe it would be better if I showed you?”

Lance had been pretty sure of what to expect and wasn’t surprised when Pike pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. He grinned, eyes flashing in the dark, and rolled his hips. Lance sucked in a breath. This was probably the strangest situation he’d ever found himself in – including flying through space in a sentient, robotic lion – but damn, if it didn’t feel good.

“So, you get off like this?” Lance asked, never one to remain quiet for long.

At that, Pike snorted. “It takes more than this.” He paused. “I’m guessing you and your Shiro haven’t…” he trailed off, raising his brows.

Lance and Shiro had come pretty darn close – before Lotor showed up and the black paladin had started to distance himself more and more – but then again, those late night talks and lingering touches might have meant more to Lance than they did Shiro.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Pike went on, thankfully not staying on the subject for long. In fact, he went right back to moving his hips, leaning forward and placing a hand against the mattress on either side of Lance’s head. “Um…” he hesitated, his face hovering just above Lance’s. “We normally kiss, but…”

“Yeah, that might be a bit weird, considering,” Lance replied. Never mind that they were grinding on each other. And the fact that, at some point, one or both would probably end up touching the other’s dick. “Let’s just see how it goes?” he offered and Pike nodded, his tail swishing behind him.

“That sounds good,” he agreed and then pushed himself back up to a sitting position. He bit his lower lip, his long canines digging into the flesh. He was hesitating again.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, cocking his head to the side. “Having second thoughts?” He chuckled. “Is it the face mask?” He gestured toward his now-smudged nightly skincare regimen.

“No, I just…” Pike grit his teeth and ran a hand through his unruly hair, his ears lying flat on his head. “Gyro normally takes control in these situations.”

Lance’s brows shot up. He figured his alternate self would be the instigator. After all, he was a catboy – weren’t they innately sexual? – not to mention the fact that Shiro, especially Fantasy Paladin Shiro, just seemed so… pure.

“He’s not,” Pike replied. Oh. Lance must have said that last part out loud. “Well, not anymore,” Pike amended with a devious little grin, his tail curling behind him. “At first, yeah, but then…” He snickered and shook his head. “Anyway…”

“So, like, what?” Lance asked, rubbing at his face with his sleeve – he’d probably need to change later, anyway – “Do you need me to push you down or something?”

“Not exactly.” Pike wriggled in Lance’s lap. “Could you maybe just…” He was looking through his lashes again. “Pet me?”

Well, mark that as an eleven out of ten on the weirdness scale, but Lance just complied with a chuckle. “Sure,” he said, lifting his hand and stroking it through his double’s hair, nearly pulling back when he accidentally brushed one of Pike’s ears, causing it to twitch. “Sorry.” Lance moved his hand toward the center of Pike’s head, but the other reached up and grabbed his wrist, leading him back.

“Scratch behind them,” he breathed, eyes slipping closed.

Lance did as he was told, his fingers stilling only for a moment when a rumbling noise startled him. But once he realized Pike was purring, he continued, his lips curving up in a smile. “Good kitty,” he teased, but Pike didn’t seem to mind.

“Gyro…” he purred, almost whined, and leaned into the touch, his hips starting to move again, rolling against Lance’s and creating pleasurable friction. “Ah…”

This had no business being as hot as it was, but Lance found that he didn’t care. He moved his hand lower, under Pike’s jaw, and brushed along the sensitive skin there, stilling again when Pike let out a yowl.

“Shit.” Lance pulled his hand away. “Did I hurt you?”

But Pike’s hand shot out, blindly searching for Lance’s. “Don’t stop,” he begged, his eyes opening into slits and his breathing labored.

Lance wondered if that was what he looked like. If the image before him was what Pike’s Shiro saw whenever they were together. If his Shiro would want to see the same…

“Lance…” Pike whined, hips stuttering. “Touch me…please…”

Swallowing thickly, Lance reached back up, choosing instead to sneak his hands under Pike’s baggy shirt, slipping under the fabric and along the other’s chest. He had a theory and he wanted to test it. “Hey,” he whispered, voice huskier than he thought it would be. “Do you like being touched here, too?”

Pike didn’t answer, because when Lance found his nipples and gave them a pinch, the other bowed his back, letting out an obscene moan as his hips jerked almost violently against Lance’s, warmth soaking the fabric of his pants before he collapsed back onto Lance’s bent knees, gasping for breath.

“Oh,” was all Lance said to that, carefully removing his hands from beneath Pike’s clothes and setting them against his sheets. So, that was a ‘yes,’ then.

After a moment, Pike sat back up, significantly less boneless and with a flush spread across his face. And, despite knowing he was only making fun of himself, Lance couldn’t help but to tease him.

“And here I thought I’d made your ability score for stamina pretty high.” He grinned, though Pike didn’t seem to get the joke. He only cocked his head to the side, one of his ears flicking back as he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He blinked.

“Never mind,” Lance brushed it off, unconsciously rubbing his palms against his sheets. “So…uh…”

“Oh, thank you,” Pike said, his blush darkening. “That was…great. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Lance said with a shrug. “I didn’t really do much, after all.”

At that, Pike lowered his ears, his tail coming to wrap around himself. He ducked his head. “Guess it had been longer than I thought,” he admitted sheepishly. He shifted and then stilled, wrinkling his nose. “And I made a mess of my only pair of pants…”

Lance chuckled. “No worries. You can borrow a pair of mine,” he paused with a snicker. “I mean, I’m pretty sure we’re the same size.” He made to get up, but Pike put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to…uh…” He bit his lower lip and rocked back, sending a jolt of pleasure through Lance as his ass brushed against his clothed erection. “You know, repay you?”

Lance considered that. The situation couldn’t possibly get any weirder. And how often did you get a chance to mess around with yourself? Which got him thinking, was this kind of like fucking his twin or was it more like masturbation?

However, before he could come to a decision, Pike was wriggling in his lap, getting onto his hands and knees and shimmying down between Lance’s legs. Lance snorted. “How did you know I was going to say ‘yes’?” he asked.

“I just figured I’d want the same, given the situation,” Pike replied simply with a grin and then gripped Lance’s pajama pants, giving them a tug and removing them completely.

Lance shivered when the cool air hit his heated skin, but he didn’t complain. He just gazed down at the strange sight of himself between his legs, long fingers pressing against his inner thighs and pushing them apart.

“Wow, is that what my junk looks like from this angle?” Pike’s eyes were wide and, yup, he was definitely an alternate version of Lance. And, suddenly, Lance felt like he’d missed an opportunity to see Pike naked. Did those marks continue all over his body?

Lance cleared his throat and chose to focus on what was going on instead, holding his breath as Pike leaned closer and nipped at the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh before giving it a lick and – “Ouch! Sandpaper tongue!” Lance jerked away, nearly kneeing his doppelganger in the face.

“Whaa…?” Pike ducked just in time and pulled back, his ears drawn down, tail fluffy, and confusion written all over his face. “What’s wrong?”

Lance hesitated for a moment. “Do you, uh…” he considered his words. “Do you use your mouth on Gyro?”

Pike’s cheeks tinted and he nodded. “Not all the time, but when we’re sure no one will discover us.”

“Uh huh.” Lance nodded, wondering if Pike’s Shiro either had the perseverance of a saint or if he was some sort of masochist.

“Did you not like it?” Pike asked, still looking more confused than hurt. Lance opened his mouth to answer – not even sure how he was going to put it – but he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

Both Lance and Pike froze. This was not going to look good. Pike’s pants were still a mess and Lance’s were across the room on the floor. Maybe they could just ignore them and they’d go away.

“Lance,” came a familiar voice. “It’s Shiro. May I speak with you?”

Okay. Scratch that. Can’t ignore him.

“Uh…” Lance looked around, spotting his bottoms not too far from him. “Just a second!”

He quickly got out of bed and pulled his pants on, trying to make himself look less rumpled, but failing miserably. Never mind that he still had his face mask all over his sleeve. But it was as decent as he was going to get. And, after picking up the extra blanket from the ground and throwing it at Pike to cover himself, he walked over to the door.

“Hey there, big guy,” he greeted as casually as he could. “What brings you here?”

Silly as it was, Lance’s heart still skipped a beat when he saw Shiro standing in his doorway, clad in his nightwear – which was an unusual, but most welcome sight – It reminded him of their late night talks, elbows knocking and shoulders brushing… Getting almost close enough to –

“Is Pike still in here?” Shiro asked. Ever the polite one, he hadn’t even glanced behind Lance and into the privacy of his room.

“I’m here,” Pike answered from the bed. “What’s going-” but before he could finish, someone pushed past Shiro, nearly knocking Lance over as he ran into the room, sword ablaze.

“Pike!” It was Gyro, complete with armor, cape, and headpiece. Oh, and his blazing sword.

“Put that thing out!” Pike ordered and then gasped when Gyro extinguished his weapon, letting it fall and clatter onto the ground before wrapping Pike in a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re alive,” he said, burying his face in Pike’s hair. “When we found your belongings in the woods…” He pulled back, shaking his head. “I feared the worst.”

Pike’s eyes softened and he leaned closer, resting his head on Gyro’s shoulder. “You were looking for me?”

“Tirelessly,” Gyro replied. “I searched every inch of the Auritan forest and then somehow ended up in this dungeon,” he explained. “I was checking the chambers when I ran into, well…” He looked back over his shoulder. “Me.”

“I thought I heard someone, so I went to check it out,” Shiro said. “Can’t say I wasn’t surprised.”

Lance nodded dumbly. Okay. So, Gyro was real, too. And had somehow managed to get to their world and find Pike. Which was super heartwarming and had Lance’s romantic side squealing in delight. But that still didn’t explain how either of them had gotten here.

“But how?” Pike asked for Lance, his brow furrowing. “And why?”

“I know not,” Gyro answered him, taking his hands in his and giving them a squeeze. “All that matters now is that I found you.”

At that, Pike’s face flushed and Lance could feel his own grow uncomfortably warm.

Shiro cleared his throat, getting their attention. “I’m certainly glad you’ve been reunited, but…” He rubbed at one of his temples. “What exactly are we supposed to do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> What, indeed!  
> I can't write anything seriously, can I? lol
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
